Snagirl
Snagirl (formerly known as Linda Thorn) is a leader of small army of mutants and a snake-human hybrid. History Early Life Linda used to be the wife of a famous but arrogant owner of a scientific company. Sheu sed to cheat him and after he discovered it he gave her the nickname of "snake" due to her treacherous nature. As revenge, he lets his scientists experiment on her and as result she becomes a snake-human hybrid - which he watches while smirking as she suffers. After being converted into a mutant, she loses most of her memory from her past self. She eventually manages to escape from the lab and infects random people by bitting them and thus creating a small army of mutants. She once accidentally stumbled upon a teenager who resembles her son in many ways, and because of that she is extremely docile and motherly towards him. Personality Prior to her mutation, Linda was a grumpy, arrogant , manipulative and treacherous individual who used to cheat on her husband whom she didn't cared at all and was only interested at his money. Despite these negative qualities, Linda still had a loving and caring side towards her son, whom she genuinely loved and cared for. After being mutated into the snake-hybrid creature that she is today, she becomes the opposite of who she once was. Becoming loving, caring, docile and protective over her minions, she displays a motherly nature and is quite over-attached to them, mainly to a teenager whom she "adopted" and resembles her son. She, however, can become aggressive if someone threatens her. She also enjoys to cuddle. Due to the fact that she is partially a snake, she often has a behavior of an actual snake, such as when she flick her tongue to her foes or occasionally when about to knock down her prey. Because of these snake-like behaviors, she often has problems controlling herself and can get easily aggressive and accidentally hurt her minions. Appearance Prior the her mutation, Linda had curly blonde hair, green eyes, red thick lips and reddish cheeks. She wore a white shirt with long sleeves, white skin-tight dress, dark high socks and black hig heels. After her mutation, she gains snake-like characteristics, such as her slit pupils and fangs. Her hair goes from blonde to dark grey (also gaining a shiny and gooey texture), she wears blue lipstick and a black, blue and grey armor that partially covers her cheeks, neck, shoulders and her legs, which are like to that of a snake. She also has a blue hexagon on her chest and shoulder pads and blue pieces that partially cover her breasts. She can also morph her hands into snakes. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Snagirl possesses superhuman strength, being capable of easily killing a human by squeezing him or her with her snake tail. She often uses her brute force to dominate her prey before she infects them. *'Superhuman Agility:' Her snake form grants her additional agility and speed, being capable of capturing her victims from behind. *'Superhuman Elasticity:' While Snagirl's body is moderately elastic and slightly oily, her jaw is capable of strecthing abnormaly. *'Infectious Bite:' Similar to an actual snake, Snagirl possesses venom on her fangs, which allows her to infect people by bitting them and turn them into mutants like her. *She is capable of transforming her legs into a snake tail to grant extra agility or instead use her humanoid modes. In her snake mode, she gains snake heads for her hands, which contain the same venom that she uses to infect people into mutants like her. Weaknessess *Snagirl needs to conserve energy in order to survive. Category:Spin-off Characters